Heaven's Water
by Chinesemoon
Summary: She couldn't resist his unearthly charms -- let alone when he was leading her in from the Hogwarts Lake. She remembers their first time.


Heaven's Water By Chinesemoon  
  
A/N: Yes, I know. I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! But honestly, I was out of the country and had stopped writing for about 6 months. Anyway, I'M BACK! Thanks to the wonderful Bata's here at checkmated! Cheers, mates!  
  
Disclaimer: I, oddly, do not own Harry Potter. Funny thing...  
  
The moon seemed especially bright that night. Moonbeams fell over everything, and the Lake outside Hogwarts reflected the clear night sky above. Stars shined off the water's surface, shining like a heavenly dream.  
  
The wind was cool, not cold. It was warm outside, not hot. It was a perfect day to go night swimming. The trees' were faintly rustling, the grass blowing lightly, and crickets chirping a sprightly midnight song to the stars.  
  
She bite down hard on her lower lip. Despite her surroundings, she was not at ease. She held her robes close to her body at the same time as she held her breath. For some reason, she couldn't look him in the eye at that moment.  
  
His smile was soft. Sometimes she thought of the sun in conjunction with his smile. It was bright, and glowing. Why was it so charming to her? It always had held that certain appeal for her – that appeal she thought she'd never have. Just like the desire she'd thought she'd never have.  
  
Until it came, that was.  
  
His arms glided over the water's surface. She imagined them gliding over her instead. Did she have that chance? Were his hands as soft as she dreamed? Were his fingers as gentle? Was his mouth as loving?  
  
He swam out to the center of the water. His eyes bore into her with a never ending interest; an interest in her. His eyes were pale and blue, just like the water – just like the ocean. Sometimes she could see waves crashing in his eyes, like the wild sea. His eyes held some unusual depth, some untold mystery... would she discover that mystery?  
  
He grinned at her. She cast her eyes down. He wanted her to join him. He wanted her to come into the water, to swim out to the center to him... he wanted— he wanted her.  
  
Yes, he wanted her. Period.  
  
She wasn't generally a very shy person. She didn't usually find it hard to do something. But... no. This time it was different. Now, she was more nervous and afraid then she'd ever been in her whole, bold, indifferent life.  
  
She gritted her teeth and let her robes fall to her ankles. He stared. She knew he would.  
  
It was funny how slowly time seemed to pass in those few moments. Sometimes time got the better of her – but now? Now time was taking it's dainty old time. So was he.  
  
She slowly moved to the waters surface. Her feet dipped into the cool liquid. Soon her legs were in, her waist, and then her whole person was engulfed in the cool water of the Lake.  
  
She paddled with her arms gently. Her legs kicked effortlessly. She felt as if she could slid from one place to another. It was so easy. She felt so wonderful – so free.  
  
He swam over to her noiselessly. He grabbed her hand from underwater. He pulled her to the center of the Lake. She sucked in the air around her and held it in her lungs.  
  
He moved slowly. Funny, she thought, just like time.  
  
He pulled her closer to him; carefully, cautiously. He was just as afraid as she was. His hair was wet from the water, just like the rest of him. For the first time since she met him, she ran her fingers through that hair of his, just as she always longed to do.  
  
Was he hers now?  
  
He licked his lips. For the first time that night, their eyes made contact with each other. He slowly grinned at her. That all famous grin that she fell in love with – that grin that made her fall in love with him.  
  
He lowered his head to her lips and kissed her. Kissed her with everything that he had; everything he was. She flew at his touch. Their lips glided across each other, like the wind glided across meadows in the spring.  
  
She'd imagined kissing him many times, but she could never have prepared herself with the reality of it. He was perfect. She couldn't describe the feeling she got in her chest at his kiss. It seemed to never end.  
  
It went on.  
  
He broke away from her for a mere moment to take a breath before he returned to kissing her. It seemed that he couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe his lips were kissing hers...  
  
Neither could she.  
  
They were holding hands under the water. His hands lefts hers and moved up her. Farther, farther... would they ever stop?  
  
They stopped on her shoulders and stroked her.  
  
This time she leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him; with all her soul, with all her being. With all that she was.  
  
The water didn't seem very cool to her anymore. Was it hot? Or was that him? Was it the water that was boiling, or her face? She couldn't tell.  
  
It seemed to go on forever with no end. She couldn't have counted their kisses if she had wanted to! She simply couldn't tell when one began and the other ended. What paradise she was in! Why had it taken them this long to find each other?  
  
His kisses were here, there and everywhere it seemed. On her face, her neck – everywhere. Why she could not control her shutters as his hands freely roamed, she could not say.  
  
He was like a secret she would never tell about. Never.  
  
She felt vulnerable in his arms. His strong hands, twisted around her, pulling her as close to him as they both dared. She had never felt she so wanted by someone – nor wanted someone else so much in return.  
  
She couldn't breathe properly. How odd, she thought, at the time. Why couldn't she breathe... and why was the world around her suddenly spinning like mad?  
  
He was slow, then he was fast. He couldn't make up his mind on what to do. There were so many things he had dreamed about, he found himself incapable of picking one to start with. He had dreamed so many nights of kissing her – but never before had his dreams come true. He was soaring so high! It must have been a dream, he thought. One which he hoped he would never awaken from.  
  
Their bodies were tangled together, their faces touching, their hands exploring. It seemed so unreal... to both of them.  
  
He pulled his mouth from hers, and touched her cheek. He stroked his hand there, along the soft skin of her face, as if memorizing her in his mind, forever.  
  
He kissed her ear.  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione," He said, softly in her ear. She shuttered at his touch. From then on, she knew deep down, she always would shutter at it. Always.  
  
"I love you too, Ron," She said, almost as softly as he had. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
The earth shook again as they kissed.  
  
Or was it them that shook? They couldn't tell.  
  
Fin 


End file.
